


Open Doors, Open Hearts

by Freeza



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, short mentions of past abuse, small age-gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeza/pseuds/Freeza
Summary: With a hot single father moving into the apartment next door, university student Sehun is in for a lot changes in his life and most importantly, turbulent holidays."Luhan missed the feeling of being loved – from someone else aside his son that was. The feelings that Sehun awakened in him were so powerful and so fulfilling. Luhan knew that sooner or later he would no longer be able to avoid the younger's advances."





	1. Part 1

 

 **Genre:**  Domestic!AU, Romance, Fluff, Slice of Life, Smut  
**Warning:**  smut, small age-gap, short mentions of past!abuse  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own the boys or the used pictures, but the storyline and cover edit is mine. Please do not plagiarize. Do not re-upload or translate without my permission.

 **A/N:** Hello, everyone! ^-^ This was my second entry for Jinglebellselu Round 1. I wrote this story for prompt #106. I found the prompt idea so adorable, I also had to write this one. I hope you guys like it. :D English is not my first language so, I hope can forgive me some mistakes that may be still left even though I checked and got it checked a hundred times. (If you find some, tell me, so I can fix it.) And thanks to hoe-sehoon for being my beta.

I made a playlist for the soundtrack to this fic. You can listen to it [HERE](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDmijc22emQi5ha2yIvZTsGdzGvyybrsv).

 

 

~

 

 

**PART 1**

 

Sehun was busy burying his head into his biology books on a Saturday afternoon when he heard loud steps coming up the stairs outside in the building's hallway. He could hear the laughter of a child and the scolding voice of an obviously annoyed parent.

 _Is this a joke?_ Sehun thought. He knew that the flat next to him was empty but if a family moved in there now, he would straight up shoot a bullet into his brain. He was so busy keeping himself afloat with two side jobs that he barely ever made it to his lessons in time and sleep was a faint dream of his. The moments where he could sit down and actually learn a little were rare and he was not gonna let them be ruined by some kid's noises.

The steps came to a stop right in front of Sehun's flat and he knew he was doomed. With finality, he clapped his book shut.

He heard the landlord outside explaining some stuff and decided to take a look on who these newly arrived troublemakers were. Sehun opened the door and the first thing his eyes fell on was the most magnificent profile he had ever seen.

Long black lashes brushing against the cheek bones beneath, a beautifully curved, youthful looking nose and petite lips saying goodbye to the landlord. Tousled, black hair whipped around once the handsome guy spotted Sehun from the corner of his eye. “Oh!” he exclaimed a little jumpily in a pleasant voice. “I didn't see you there.”

“Uh …” Sehun said. Just a few seconds ago, he had known exactly what he wanted to say but now his brain was empty. “Uh … I was … I just … wanted to see where the noise came from.” _Fuck! Great way to start of the conversation, Sehun. You goddamn idiot!_

A hint of embarrassment flashed across the beautiful stranger's face. “I'm very sorry. We are just moving in today and I'm afraid my son is too excited to keep quiet in the hallway. Sorry, if we disturbed you.”

“... Son?” Sehun was still dumbfounded.

“Yes.” The stranger looked down and Sehun's eyes followed him. Behind the guy's leg hid a little boy, timidly peeking around his father's leg with big eyes. “Come on, Huan. Say hello and apologize for the noise.”

“Hello …” the boy whispered shyly and stared up at Sehun who couldn't even describe his emotional state at the moment. “I'm sorry for the noise I caused, Mister …”

“Er … It's okay, I guess,” Sehun responded and stared back at his father. _Wait a second … Father? How old is this guy?_ He didn't look any older than Sehun himself and he was twenty-one which he thought was quite a young age to have children.

“I am Luhan,” the other introduced himself. “I hope we can become good neighbors.” His eyes sparkled so wonderfully and Sehun gulped.

“I-I am Oh Sehun and … yes, that would be nice.” More than just nice. _Come on, get your shit together, Sehun!_ “Do you have any boxes or stuff to carry? I could help you.”

“Oh, that would be very nice. But I don't want to keep you from doing your own work.”

“It's okay, I have time,” Sehun lied. Actually it was not okay. He had a test on Monday and today in the evening and tomorrow he would have to go to work so he had basically no time left to learn but he would be damned if he would waste this opportunity.

“Thanks a lot, Sehun,” Luhan smiled and the other could hear his own heart flutter when he heard is name rolling of that tongue.

 

This was the first eventful meeting between Luhan and Sehun and the beginning of the latter's infatuation with the single father who turned out to be twenty-seven, much to Sehun's shock. He just looked so much younger. Sehun's heart would speed up every time he met Luhan in the hallway, when Luhan smiled at him or waved at him from across the street when Sehun left for university and the older brought his son to the nearby kindergarten. Every time they had a chance to talk and Sehun learned more about Luhan, he found himself falling deeper and deeper for him. Sehun had never been one to believe in love at first sight but Luhan fundamentally rocked his boat.

Luhan worked as member of a construction crew so he struggled a lot with money, much like Sehun himself. Otherwise he would probably also not have chosen to live in the small flat next to Sehun's which was only a little bit bigger than his own. Luhan had a hard time trying to pay for everything he needed since he wanted to be able to provide a decent life for his son. He was very dedicated about the child and wanted to give Huan the best even though it caused him to work overtime many hours every day.

Huan was five years old and actually a lot more vivid and joyful than he had been when Sehun first met him. This much the latter learned during the times he could meet the two. So far he found out that Huan was the child of Luhan and some ominous former girlfriend that didn't seem interested in her child anymore. But the exact reason Sehun hadn't figured out yet and he didn't know the older well enough to ask further questions even though he was really curious.

But despite the curiosity it was also quite a bummer for Sehun to realize that Luhan _had a son_. He had a girlfriend before. It probably meant that he wasn't interested in guys. Of course he couldn't exclude the possibility but it seemed highly unlikely in Sehun's disappointed eyes. However, this didn't stop him from admiring the handsome single father from afar.

Sehun hadn't had a boyfriend in over two years – his last big crush having been another guy from his grade in high school – and now Sehun just spent his time occasionally hooking up with someone at a club for a night. _Very_ occasionally. With his packed schedule, he barely found the time to go anywhere so his rising sexual frustration over the years mostly resulted in him jacking off to porn. But _man_ … he just missed the real deal … And ~~un~~ fortunately Luhan was exactly his type so lately he had to fight with a lot of wet dreams and nasty fantasies too. Besides his outstanding features, Luhan also sported a very delectable body – at least from what Sehun could judge with all the clothes on. He had muscular arms and a toned body line that made Sehun's mouth water when he was alone at night.

Although it wasn't just Luhan's looks that attracted him. While he fought his feelings at the beginning (because he knew it was bad idea to fall in love with a single father who already had a steady job and was a couple of years older than him; moreover he possibly didn't see Sehun as anything but a broke university student living next door), he soon realized that he didn't stand a chance. Luhan's demeanor and attitude just had such a disarming effect on the younger that he sometimes was left unable to reply to question of the other and stood there like a fucking idiot.

When Sehun's brain failed him in front of Luhan, the older would just giggle slightly and Sehun would try to hide the red hue on his cheeks. He tried to hide his fear that Luhan might figure out what sort of intentions Sehun had regarding him. After all, this could very well mean the end of their so far pleasant conversations since Sehun had no idea how Luhan thought about homosexuality. Even if he didn't mind, Luhan learning about Sehun's crush would make things very awkward. But on the other hand, they would probably just ignore each other … which was a very discouraging thought, Sehun figured. The student made a mental note to find out about Luhan's sentiment of love between same-sex partners without making it seem suspicious.

And then Sehun realized that he shouldn't even be worrying about these problems _again_ anyway. He should rather study. Not to mention that he had jobs to do.

 

~

 

The second eventful meeting between Luhan and Sehun happened in late fall when the weather in Seoul finally cooled down and the sky was covered in a thick, gray blanket. Despite their small encounters that caused Sehun's heart to skip a beat every single time, they never really conversed as profoundly as they did on the first day they met.

To a certain degree Sehun had been glad about it. So far the semester had proven to be even more stressful than the previous one so the last thing he needed was pipedreams of a naked single father in his head. In general Sehun was a little pissed with himself, because why on earth did his brain decide to release dopamine in his system when he saw Luhan instead of some of the other gay students at his university? Those guys had much more realistic relationship goals and were younger too. Talking to Luhan was always like, well … _an adult_ . Adult not in a sense of _over eighteen_ but in a sense of Luhan being a person that seemed careful, considerate, and already scarred for life. In one word, _mature_. That was also the reason why Sehun felt a certain inferiority complex one way or another. Luhan wasn't actually that much older than Sehun but the age difference was significant enough for the older to act so differently. So supposedly if Luhan found out about Sehun's advances and was willing to date him, the younger was afraid that Luhan would find him childish and/or immature.

An additional fear to the already existing ones.

Great! It was _just_ what Sehun needed.

 

Sehun's chance to get to know Luhan better came on a November evening when the clouds formed a thunderstorm and a cloudburst soaked every person wet that couldn't escape into a cafe quick enough.

The university student ran home with his bag above his head while the rain poured down on him. He really should have brought an umbrella with him. By the time he reached the door of his building his clothes and hair were utterly drenched. Sehun cried inwardly when he thought of his soaked books in the bag.

He was about to close the door behind him when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

“Wait, Sehun! Can you leave the door open?” Luhan shouted through the rain and ran towards the door – his little son after him with his small umbrella.

Readily, Sehun held the door open until the older and his son stormed past him into the house.

Huan was catching his breath and Luhan combed through his wet hair (which looked very sexy in Sehun's eyes). “I really should have brought an umbrella with me,” he muttered more to himself than to Sehun.

“I just thought the same thing,” Sehun mumbled awkwardly and started to climb the stair to the third floor.

Luhan closed Huan's wet umbrella and placed it in bin in the corner so that he could follow Sehun. “They didn't say anything about a storm in the weather forecast, did they?” he asked rhetorically.

The weather. Small talk. That's all they ever did.

“I didn't look it up. I probably should have,” Sehun replied and pulled out his keys. Just when he wanted to unlock his door, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Luhan smiled at him with inviting smile. “We have been neighbors for over five months now and barely got to know each other. Why don't you come over and I can make us a hot tea or some hot chocolate if you want to?”

Sehun was stunned. _Did Luhan just really …? Could he read minds?!_

“I … uhm … I don't want to impose …” he muttered politely but his mind all the same screamed at him that this was the chance he had been waiting for. Restraint was very out of place now. But he also didn't want to screw it up.

“Don't worry,” Luhan smiled again. “It's okay. Right Huan?” He turned to his son who so far just watched the adults with childish boredom.

“Yes, daddy?”

“Can Sehun come over?”

“Only if doesn't touch Kalla.”

“Will you touch Kalla?” Luhan promptly asked Sehun.

“What's a Kalla?” Sehun asked in confusion.

“His plush crocodile,” Luhan explained.

“I won't touch it,” Sehun answered Huan.

“Good. Then you can come over,” Huan declared.

Sehun chuckled. This boy was really something … “Sure, everything you say, little king.”

Luhan laughed and Huan's cheeks turned red. “I'm not a king,” the child refuted and tugged at his father's pants. “Can we go in now? My feet are cold!” he demanded which caused Luhan to laugh even more.

Sehun giggled slightly with him. He liked seeing Luhan so carefree. Most of the times, he seemed so tired and exhausted when he met Sehun.

“You know, Huan …” Luhan snickered and unlocked his door, “Sehun isn't wrong. You really do tend to act like a spoiled, little king sometimes. Maybe we should change that …”

“Nooo!” Huan wailed. “When he just ruins everything, he can go again.”

Now Sehun couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. This kid really just straight up spoke his mind.

“Huan!” Luhan scolded. “Don't be so rude! Sehun is our guest today. Now apologize or I will take away your action figures later.”

Huan gasped and then turned around to eye the still soaking wet Sehun suspiciously. “Fine, Mister. I apologize.”

“Well, I guess I have to accept then …” Sehun still couldn't laughing despite the cold that now crept up his back.

Once they entered Luhan's living room, little Huan immediately ran into his room to play with his toys. Luhan called Huan again after to change his wet clothes so that he wouldn't get sick and Sehun just stood in the back, thinking what a great father Luhan was. One more point to admire about him, as if there weren't enough already.

“We should probably change our clothes, too,” Luhan mused then.

“Oh … yeah,” Sehun realized. “I'll go back to my apartment and get -”

“No need. I'll lend you some of mine.”

“Oh, that's really not nec-”

“It's okay, Sehun,” Luhan smiled _again_.

Fluffy butterflies erupted in Sehun's belly. If Luhan wouldn't stop being so nice and friendly, Sehun would really not be able to keep his composure.

Luhan came back from his bedroom with sweat pants and a hoodie. “These are a little bigger. I hope they fit you. You're so tall and have those broad shoulders, well …”

Sehun found the thought of Luhan checking out his body quite entertaining. “I'm sure they'll fit.”

 

After Luhan had dried his hair lazily with towel, he went to the kitchen to cook some water.

Sehun sat on the couch, watching him from afar, not knowing what to say.

Luhan noticed the silence. “You're so quiet today, Sehun. Normally you would talk much more when we meet.”

“I'm just a little taken aback by your invitation to be honest.”

“Oh, I hope I didn't force you.” Luhan turned around gave Sehun a semi-worried look. “Or did you have plans for tonight?”

“No, it's quite alright. I am just surprised.”

“Well … I am free tonight for once and wanted some company, so … yeah …” Luhan explained awkwardly.

 _Did he even realize how suggestive his words sounded?_ Sehun wondered. “Yes, I already guessed that you are very busy with your job.”

“Busy is probably an understatement. But I don't really want to talk about it now. I am just glad to have some free time.”

“Understandably.”

Luhan pulled out a drawer and held up two little packages. “Tea or hot chocolate? I recommend the hot chocolate. This is what I can do best according to my son and I can assure you that he has very high standards.”

Sehun chuckled. “I think I figured that much out already. And since I'm sure that Huan can do no wrong, I will also go with hot chocolate.”

“Good choice. You won't regret it,” Luhan replied and gave Sehun a cheeky wink.

And Sehun felt like he just got struck by lightning.

 _Uhm … was Luhan … possibly flirting with him?_ He didn't even dare to finish that thought.

 

Later that evening, Sehun sat together with Luhan and Huan to eat dinner. Sehun wanted to complain that Luhan shouldn't do so much and that he felt bad if Luhan just served him like that. But Luhan just shushed him with something along the lines of he would have had to cook anyway. He had a child and couldn't serve the boy oven-ready meals and fast food every day so Sehun eventually complied and made a mental note to pay Luhan back some day.

While Huan was fighting with his spaghetti, Luhan asked Sehun about his current situation at university. Sehun right away went into complaining mode much to Luhan's amusement. Vociferously, Sehun got upset over the couple that sat behind him in one of his classes and actually had the nerve to make out without their oblivious professor taking no note of it. Ultimately, it was very hard for Sehun to concentrate since these two apparently weren't able to kiss quietly. Luhan giggled all the way listening to Sehun's story.

Huan – also listening – suddenly tossed in a question. “Wait … they _kissed_?!” he shrieked.

Sehun snorted and bit his lip. He faintly remember how he thought about kissing and love at that age.

“Well, Huan …” Luhan shrugged. “If two people are in love, they kiss.”

“But … kissing is so _ewww_ …” Huan shuddered. “It's so _gay_!”

Sehun froze in his movements when he heard the homophobic remark from the child. A little frightened he eyed Luhan, trying to examine his reaction.

“Huan!” Luhan shouted out loudly and the child jumped in its seat – realizing that he must have said something wrong.

Intimidated, Huan eyed his father who had his brows furrowed in irritation. “Where did you learn that word?” he demanded to know.

“I-I … Jongmin uses it a lot … he-he said that his big brother always uses this word …” he admitted, fearing what his father would do now. He rarely was this upset.

“Did Jongmin also tell you what that word means?” The scolding tone in Luhan's voice was unmistakable.

“He … he said it means disgusting and just … bad …” Huan answered with a trembling voice.

Sehun gulped and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew very well how a lot of people talked about people like him. It was just very sad to hear little kids using the same insults without even realizing what they meant.

“Well, Jongmin lied to you,” Luhan snapped. “That's not what _gay_ means and I don't want you to use that word as an insult or curse ever again.”

“Oh …” Huan muttered dejectedly. “What … What does it mean, daddy?”

“Being gay means that a man only falls in love with other men,” Luhan explained and Huan looked confused.

Sehun chose to stay out of the conversation and took a deep breath of relief that Luhan didn't seem to support homophobic behavior.

“But how can a man love a man?” Huan inquired.

“They just can. It's just love. Just like when a man loves a woman. Just with a man.”

“Can they marry?”

“In some countries, yes.”

“Can they marry in Korea?”

“No, not yet.”

“Why not?”

“Because some people don't like other people being gay.”

“But why?”

“Because they're meanies. That's why.”

“I don't like meanies.”

“Then you should not use words like gay as an insult or curse anymore because that is what these meanies do.”

“Oh,” Huan mouthed and his face twisted into contemplative expression. “I see. I'm not gonna do it anymore.”

“Good boy,” Luhan replied with a weak smile and turned his eyes back to Sehun who was quite satisfied by how this talk turned out. “Sorry, I interrupted you. Where were we?”

 

~

 

Sehun felt very content the following days, overly happy how he finally got to know Luhan a little better. It was also a great relief that the older didn't seem to mind people being gay.

And aside from that, for the rest of the evening Sehun was constantly under the impression that Luhan was flirting with him. But the student couldn't be too sure about it. If it was simply Luhan being nice, Sehun didn't even want to know what the other would have said if Sehun had 'flirted back'.

A few days later, Sehun met Luhan and his son again in a similar encounter. Sehun walked home from his subway station and felt low-key annoyed that now since he always brought an umbrella with him, it didn't seem to rain anymore. He approached the building and saw from afar Luhan and Huan coming towards the house from the opposite direction. Sehun ventured to wait for them at the door.

When the single father arrived, he gave Sehun a friendly but tired smile. “Hey, Sehun … How have you been?”

“Fine, mostly. But you don't look so well …” the student responded with honest worry in his voice.

“It was a very exhausting day and I didn't get much sleep last night, since I did an additional shift.”

“Oh … you really _do_ work a lot …” Sehun mused sadly when he followed Luhan up the stairs. “I don't mean to be intruding or anything, but … is your situation really that tough that you have to maintain such an amount of work? I mean … I am already stressed out with my side-jobs and all but your days sound horrible.”

Luhan chuckled weakly. “Yeah, I guess they do.” After he unlocked the door and Huan stormed inside, his father turned to Sehun again. “The truth is, that I plan on preparing a very special Christmas for my son. In the last four years he was still a toddler, but now he is in kindergarten. He will notice when other kids will celebrate the day in a more festive manner. I just don't want him to, you know … _lack_ anything.”

A soft smile spread on Sehun's lips. “Why would he lack anything? He has a great father.”

Luhan tried to hide an obvious blush on his cheeks and looked away. “I just feel like after keeping the last years' Christmas celebrations so tame, I have to make it up to Huan this time. So I am doing some extra shifts to get more money for a decent amount of presents, pretty decorations and a tree …”

“I see … But don't ruin yourself over it, please Luhan. I am pretty sure your son would understand. And if not now, he will later. It would probably be better if you were home more often to take care of him … I mean, I'm sorry if that was rude or -”

“No,” Luhan leaned his head on the door frame, “You are actually very right. And I worry about that too. I wish I had more time with him. I feel like he is alone very often. Thankfully he behaves himself very well, so I trust him to be alone from now and then. God knows … I can't afford a babysitter. Especially not right now.”

The suggestion rolled out of Sehun's mouth before he could stop himself. “If you want, I could keep an eye on him someday. You don't have to pay me anything.” _What the fuck are you doing, Sehun?_ The rational part of his brain screamed at him. _You don't have time for stunts like this. You need to study …_

But the hopeful glimmer in Luhan's big eyes told Sehun that his suggestion was the right thing to say.

“You would really do that?” Luhan asked in disbelief. “Aren't you super busy yourself?”

“I am sure I can make time.”

“I- … uhm … wow. Thank you, Sehun. Really?”

“Yes, I mean it.”

“Wow, thank you. That means a lot to me.”

“Just tell me when you need me.”

“I … My next long shift is in two days. If you could watch over Huan until midnight that day, I would be very grateful.”

“Can do,” Sehun replied with a blinding smile.

“Thank you … Wow, I am still speechless. Seriously, Sehun. I really appreciate this.”

 

 

~

 

 

 **A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, comments, kudos and bookmarks are highly appreciated.  
  
~ Freeza :D


	2. Part 2

 

~

 

**PART 2**

 

The day Sehun had to watch over Huan, he was really nervous. So many things could go wrong and he didn't even know how to take care of kids, if he was being honest.

However, Sehun's worries turned out to be completely groundless. Huan seemed a little suspicious of him at first but when Sehun suggested they could watch one of his favorite cartoons, the boy quickly went back to his lively self. He eagerly introduced Sehun to his collection of plushies and suggested that they could play with his action figures in case he visited again. Sehun had the strict order to send Huan to bed by nine, which was probably the most difficult task Sehun had to face. The little boy was hoping he could stay up longer than usual with a different adult present. But Sehun managed to put Huan to bed sooner or later. Afterwards, the student just sat in the kitchen and began to write his paper that was due next week.

When Luhan came home – exhausted and quite drowsy – he was glad to see that Sehun seemingly had managed well and again thanked him a thousand times. Sehun assured him in return that he didn't mind watching over Huan again. Altogether, the boy was a reasonable and very well-behaved child despite his occasional sassy antics.

Sehun was well aware that he actually had better stuff to do, but he got such a fuzzy feeling when Luhan smiled at him. Sehun simply liked Luhan. A lot. Hence, he would keep on doing favors for him. He wasn't sure what he wanted to achieve by this – or whether he wanted to achieve anything at all – but he felt the inner need to do good things for Luhan. He deserved it so much.

 

~

 

The days went by and Christmas was approaching.

Despite his busy schedule, Sehun managed to make time to look after Huan which Luhan swore he would be eternally grateful for. The older himself was probably as confused about Sehun's motivations as Sehun himself but it seemed as if he never noticed the longing stares that Sehun gave him or how the younger would blush when Luhan complimented on his good work.

Sehun was so utterly confused. By the way Luhan spoke to him, he at times was almost one hundred percent sure that the other was interested in him as well. But then again, it might just be wishful thinking and he interpreted more into Luhan's kind words than there was. Sehun would then lie awake in his bed for hours, head filled with pictures and scenes that he so desperately wanted to become reality. But he didn't dare to tell Luhan about his feelings. It was far too risky and he wouldn't be able to live with Luhan shoving him out of his life. By then, Sehun's feelings had developed from a mere crush to something deeper. He sometimes wished it was different but he wasn't able to fight the onslaught of emotions anymore. He tried before and it didn't work.

 

“Today our kindergarten teacher gave us this recipe,” Huan explained and held up a slip of paper.

Sehun raised an eyebrow and took it from the boy.

“We made these cookies together today,” the child continued. “They were super yummy. But the other kids ate them all at once and we didn't have any left. Can you make these with me?”

Sehun pouted. “I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Huan. I'm not so good with baking and cooking stuff …”

“Pretty please. I really want to bake these. And daddy doesn't have time to make Christmas cookies with me. Please, Sehun, please …” Huan stared up at the student with his pleading, big eyes.

Sehun chuckled in defeat. “Well, I guess we'll give it a try then. But I can't guarantee you that they will turn out as well as the ones you made with your teacher.”

“Yeay!” Huan cheered and Sehun smiled with a certain affection. He really liked this child …

 

When Luhan arrived, he was hit by the scent of Christmas cookies once he opened the door and ran into the kitchen in confusion. What he saw was his son joyfully giggling around with flour spread around the whole kitchen. Some of it was on the floor as well. What seemed like the remnants of dough were rolled out and Huan diligently pressed cookie cutters into it. Sehun sat in front of the stove with an apron hanging around his neck and stared at baking cookies in the stove. He didn't even notice Luhan entering.

“What's going on here?” Luhan asked, baffled.

“Oh,” Sehun flinched. “You're back …” He stood up and brushed some flour from his apron. “Huan had the very strong urge to bake Christmas cookies and I eventually agreed.”

“I see …” Luhan muttered and side-eyed the chaos.

“I will clean up later, don't worry,” Sehun spoke hastily.

“It's okay,” Luhan replied with a soft (and possibly loving) smile. “I'm glad that you are doing this with him. I never have enough time to plan stuff like this.”

“You want some cookies?” Sehun offered and held up a bowl. “The ones from the first baking sheet are a little burnt at the edges but otherwise they're good.”

“Thanks,” Luhan breathed and picked one. “Hmmm … they're really tasty …” he complimented once he took a bite. “I'm surprised.”

“Yeah, me too,” Sehun replied sardonically and Luhan started laughing.

“Okay, I'll go change into something more comfortable and then I'll help you clean up the mess here, okay?” he mused and then, much to Sehun's shock, he stretched out his arm to stroke the younger's cheek. “You got flour all over your face,” he explained.

“Oh.” Sehun bit his lip and stared at the floor. Stuff like this happened all the time and he just didn't know what to make of it. “I …. uhm …” he stuttered. “Earlier Huan thought it would be a great idea to throw it around. I guess I got caught in the crossfire.”

“It would have surprised me if Huan had passed up the chance.”

“Yeah, I guess I should have been prepared.”

 

Later that night Sehun sat next to Luhan on the older's couch, a beer in his hand.

“Thanks a lot for baking with him today,” Luhan repeated for the nth time.

Sehun chuckled. “It's okay, Luhan …”

“You know … Huan really seems to like you. He always talks about how much fun he's having when you're over,” Luhan mused fondly.

“Well, he's a nice kid …”

“I think you're just really good with children.”

“Maybe? I don't know … I haven't dealt with that many children yet, to be honest …”

“Yet you're doing great.”

Sehun blushed at the compliment but thanks to the dim lights in the living room Luhan couldn't see it.

“I honestly feel guilty, Sehun …”

“Why?”

“I feel like I'm using you. You seem so dedicated about helping and don't even expect something in return … It's just … so unusual and weird for me …”

Sehun gulped. Dangerous territory. _Dangerous! Territory!_

He could see Luhan's gaze turning towards him, his orbs reflecting the light. “Please tell if you don't wanna do this anymore,” Luhan said.

“I will but for now I don't plan on backing out.”

“You're a great person, you know that?”

Warm butterflies in Sehun's belly. Why did Luhan always have to be so nice? Did he even realize what he did to the younger?

“I'm glad that I could meet you,” Luhan continued and Sehun just wanted to jump on him and kiss him.

“I'm also glad that I could meet you,” he answered instead. He felt Luhan's inquisitive eyes on him as if they were staring right into his soul. Sehun squirmed under the intense gaze. He felt so naked, so exposed all of a sudden.

“Why are you doing this?” Luhan wondered. “Why are you sacrificing your time to look after my child? Why are you always so helpful towards me?”

“It's just … I just …” The words were stuck in Sehun's throat.

“Yes?”

Sehun quickly shook his head. “It doesn't matter.”

“Why not?”

Sehun bit his lip. “I'm not sure if you'd understand … I just like helping you out, okay?”

“Oh, sorry. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable,” Luhan noted once he saw Sehun's tense posture. “Hey …” He wanted to lay a comforting hand on the other's shoulder but Sehun stopped his movements and held Luhan's wrist in his hand.

“S-Sehun?” Luhan asked confusedly.

“Luhan, can you maybe …” Sehun began carefully, “… not touch me like this anymore.” He let go of Luhan's hand. “I … It's … Do you realize how that makes me feel every time?” he whispered barely audible, inwardly already dreading that everything was over now.

For a moment, Luhan was very quiet. Then he mouthed an insightful “Oh!” when he realized what Sehun was implying. “I … sorry, Sehun … I … I didn't know that you …”

“I should probably go,” Sehun muttered hastily and wanted to stand up but Luhan pulled him back down.

“Wait, you can't just drop something like this and disappear,” he pleaded. “Sehun, I don't mind you being into men, if that's what you're worried about.”

“I know …” Sehun whispered and avoided looking in Luhan's direction. He just couldn't deal with the feelings of embarrassment and disclosure that filled him up to the core that moment.

“And I like you Sehun,” Luhan continued. “But not -”

“Not like this. I know,” Sehun finished for him. “I know … I didn't want to tell you. I shouldn't have …”

“It's fine; now I know and … I will be more careful with what I do … if that's okay for you?” Sehun didn't know how to answer so Luhan elaborated. “I don't want to cut you out of my life, because of this. Like I said, I like you … But if it makes you feel uncomfortable then …”

“I don't want to cut off any contact with you either, Luhan. It's just … very awkward for me.”

“Yeah, I guess …” Luhan gulped. He didn't expect to end in this situation when he started the day so he was at a loss here too. He never had to deal with a male friend being in love with him.

“I will go now. Goodnight, Luhan.” Sehun repeated to stand up and leave. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yes … Goodnight, Sehun.” After the student had left his apartment, Luhan sat on the couch for a long time staring at the halfway empty beer bottle that the other had left on the table. He knew that the words he spoke to Sehun had been the truth … But then why did he feel so bad about it …?

 

~

 

Maybe Luhan was imagining things but he clearly felt as if Sehun was trying to seduce him. Not that it would work on him, of course it wouldn't but … Luhan was honestly convinced that Sehun did all of this on purpose.

 _All of this_ implied to Sehun's behavior the days after the younger's failed confession. He came over to visit Luhan and Huan just like before and looked after the boy. However … Luhan really wondered: Had Sehun always worn such tight jeans before? Had he always squeezed his broad shoulders and muscular arms into those white t-shirts? Had he always pushed his brown hair back so nicely? Because Luhan really couldn't remember that he had.

But then again … a small, faint voice in the back of Luhan's head whispered, perhaps he had just always done that but Luhan had never paid attention to it because … _Yeah_ , because he was never romantically interested in Sehun before. The student had been really nice, friendly and the very kind guy living next door, who helped him with his son for unexplainable reasons. But now that he knew about Sehun's feelings towards him, Luhan was forced to look at the situation differently. Suddenly Sehun's actions and words gained a lot more meaning and the explanation for all the things he did for Luhan was obvious now.

That night, when Sehun more unwillingly than voluntarily admitted to his feelings, Luhan had been lying awake for a long time. He really didn't mind people being gay or lesbian. And he liked Sehun as a person; why wouldn't he? He was so genuine and friendly. Quite honestly, the reason why Luhan's mood seemed to be getting consecutively better over the last few weeks when he came home was to find Sehun playing and having fun with his son. But Sehun being in love with him? That thought had never crossed Luhan's mind before. And now he had to deal with it.

Sehun liked him. A lot. In a romantic way.

A part of Luhan couldn't fathom as to why Sehun would be interested in him in the first place. He was a single father with a poorly paying job. What sort of university student would be interested in someone like that? Sehun was just twenty-one. He still had so much to experience and probably so many more people that were “his level”. Why would he crush on Luhan?

Another part of him consequently had to confront himself with the mental image that was produced the moment he dealt with the previous question. All of a sudden Luhan's head was filled with pictures of Sehun flirting with faceless guys and kissing them. Luhan couldn't say that he liked those pictures. In contrast to the other ones that popped up; Sehun lying in his arms, snuggling against Luhan and gazing up at him with love in his eyes. Luhan liked those pictures a lot better, he realized, which was very much uncalled for.

Unwarranted like Sehun's ass in his face.

The student had bowed down to shove another sheet of Christmas cookies into the stove. And Luhan, standing next to him, promptly had the best view on the younger's round booty over which the jeans fabric stretched in very fascinating ways.

Sehun turned around and saw Luhan gaze still lingering where he was staring at seconds ago and had to suppress a laugh. “Luhan, you … were you checking me out?” he giggled and Luhan licked over his dry lips.

“I … No. I haven't,” he replied robotically.

“I saw what I saw,” Sehun mused and turned around to get set the temperature for the stove correctly and Luhan could have sworn he saw the younger shaking his ass a little.

 

~

 

“Would you like to come over for Christmas?” Luhan asked Sehun a week before the celebration. “Or do you have plans with your family?”

“My family?” Sehun muttered sadly as if he was lost in his thoughts. “I doubt they will have time to get together … They barely ever do … I will have time. And I would very much like to spend the holidays with you, if you don't mind.”

Luhan chuckled. “Always so considerate … I just invited you, Sehun.”

“Well …” Sehun looked to the ground in an abashed manner and Luhan's chuckle turned into a laughter.

“You're so adorable, Sehun. Do you know that?” he cooed and Sehun's heart started to beat faster.

“Uhm …” he stuttered.

Luhan paused when he realized what he just said. “Oh … anyway … Glad to know that you will come over. Huan will be happy, too.”

 

Sehun felt as if Luhan was paying more attention to him now and he wasn't sure yet whether that was a good or a bad thing. Because who knew? Maybe Luhan developed an interest in him. He swore he caught Luhan staring at his butt a few times. He could be wrong but even the possibility was enough to make Sehun's heart beat with excitement.

There was of course also the chance that he was very wrong and Luhan was just being overly conscious and careful with his actions in order to not irritate Sehun too much. However, if that was the case he was doing a fairly bad job. He repeatedly blurted out comments that made Sehun seriously consider the possibility of Luhan also developing a crush on him – not that he would mind that.

The question was just … if Luhan really became interested in him, why was he being so reluctant? Because that was really the vibe that Sehun got from him.

Whereas Luhan was okay with people being gay and had a self-proclaimed liking and soft spot for Sehun, he was confident in not having any other interest in Sehun which was both saddening and confusing since the messages he sent out were often contradicting to his statement. Provided that Luhan really started to feel more than that, Sehun just wished he would stay true to his feelings and not bury it underneath whatever else what going on in his pretty head. It was really hard for Sehun to tell what Luhan was thinking in that moment since the older seemed so composed and diffident most of the time.

Since Sehun tended to show this attitude around Luhan as well, it left room for many awkward pauses and tense minutes during their conversations; even though Sehun felt himself unbending in the other's presence which he considered a good thing. Maybe his reserved behavior really wasn't that appropriate. Luhan was just a few years older than him after all. Sehun wondered whether he would have shown those inhibitions if the older didn't have a child or a steady job yet. Maybe if Luhan had just showed up as let's say a dancer or a company trainee, Sehun probably would have showed a lot more _motivation_ to get Luhan to like him (a.k.a. to get into Luhan's pants). But since that wasn’t the case, he felt like the other's state as a parent sort of paralyzed him when it came to such actions and behavior. First, he couldn't possibly show that attitude in front of Huan and secondly, Luhan was too busy most of the time to unwind enough to get into that mood himself.

Thus, Sehun often felt like he was left on the sidelines – staring longingly, waiting patiently, and not knowing if the response he was hoping for would ever come. Yet he waited and dealt with his partial rejection since he _did_ like Luhan so much. He couldn't bring himself to just ignore him after what happened that evening. After all, he wanted to have Luhan in his life and if it meant to deal with this awkward situation and his unrequited love then that's what he would do.

 _Love …_ For the first time Sehun thought about his feelings that way.

Was it really love? It perhaps felt a little too early to use the word but he couldn't think of a better one. It wasn't a crush anymore, so … _was it love …?_

 

Luhan had never felt attracted to another man before so he always assumed he was straight. Never before had he doubted himself. Therefore the thoughts that were sneakily creeping into his mind lately were more than confusing.

He wondered whether he was developing … _other_ feelings for Sehun aside the friendship they were sharing.

Sure, Sehun was very good-looking guy. However, he could admit that without having to worry about his sexual orientation. It was simply a fact. Sehun was very tall, had a slim waist and broad shoulders, long legs and toned arms. His face was simply gorgeous with the pointy chin and straight nose, the high cheekbones and well-shaped eyebrows and those pink, plump lips and … well okay … Maybe Luhan had to worry about his sexual orientation after all.

But what if that was the case? What if Luhan turned out to be not as straight as he thought? He himself thought that homosexuality wasn't a problem but when it came down to himself, he kinda hit a roadblock.

He had those pictures of him and Sehun filling up his sleepless nights but they were all _tame_ in nature. He just wasn't able to take that thought any further and much to his discomfort, he realized it was mostly out of fear. Because he knew, once he thought the whole thing through there would be no turning back.

 

~

 

Sehun dreamily hung one Christmas ball after another on the branches of the tree while he hummed along the music that was playing in the background. He felt so excited to spend the holidays with Luhan. Sehun hadn't had a proper Christmas in long time so naturally he was very excited to celebrate one again.

“I am still so amazed that you actually came over this time,” he heard Luhan from the back, while he plugged the fairy lights into the outlet. “I really thought you would back out. People wanna spend these days with their family or their partner, don't they?”

“I'm not really keen on meeting my family, to be honest,” Sehun confessed a bitter expression. “So I was very glad that you invited me.”

“Oh … May I ask what happened?” Luhan asked carefully.

Sehun sighed. He usually avoided talking about this topic. “When my parents found out that I'm gay they … they kicked me out. They screamed at me saying what a shame I was to them and threatened to disown me. Well, I live alone since then. I still talk with my sister sometimes but the relationship with my parents is awfully broken now. They even forbid my sister to visit me because they're afraid I could _infect her_ or something … so … yeah …”

Suddenly Luhan stood next to him and pulled him into a hug. “I'm so sorry for you,” he whispered into the crook of Sehun's neck and the younger gladly gave into the comforting gesture. “That must have been so hard for you,” Luhan continued. “I can't even imagine how that must have felt …”

“I came to terms with it,” Sehun replied. “I doubt my parents will gain insight anytime soon. Currently I am just waiting for my sister to move out so I can meet her again, but that is probably still gonna take one or two years.”

“I wish I could help you somehow,” Luhan muttered sadly.

“There's nothing you can do about it. I tried to speak with my parents several times but they shut me off completely. And at some point you just don't wanna put up with that sort of rejection anymore.”

Luhan's features twisted into regretful expression. “It's still so sad though.”

“I just hope that they will realize what they did before its too late. But until then I will stay away from them. I have better things to do with my life than getting insulted.”

“That's true.” Luhan gave him a dejected half-smile. “Well, I hope you won't miss anything this Christmas then …”

Sehun smiled back. “I'm sure I won't.”

 

Huan was incredibly happy. This was the best Christmas he ever celebrated. He knew it. And he knew that his father worked hard for it. When the boy opened his presents the next morning, he was baffled to find so many different kinds of gifts. He got lots of new plushies and action figures, a DVD box of his favorite cartoon and some really cool posters. Also, Sehun gifted him a book that taught basic biology for children.

Huan couldn't read yet so he coerced Sehun into reading him the book until the student gave up with an exasperated “Anything you want, little king.”

Now Sehun sat on the couch with Huan on his lap and explained him the organs.

“They are inside me?” Huan asked with big eyes.

“Yes, look that's the heart. You know that, right?”

“Yes, you can hear it beating if you listen closely …”

“Yes, and look. The heart has a normal pace of beating. If the heartbeat is too slow, it can be very dangerous for humans.”

“Can you die from that?”

“Yes, if it's very slow, you can. Because the body needs the blood to be circulated.”

“I see,” Huan responded with his thoughtful face. “Can the heart beat too fast, too?”

“Yes,” Sehun replied with a faintly amused smile. “For example, when you're in danger or you're very excited, nervous or angry, your heart often beats faster than normal.”

“Can you die from that, too?”

“Normally not, but if it's very severe, yes. You can die from that too. Especially when it happens very often.”

“I understand,” Huan stated and looked at the pictures in the book again. “Can I listen to your heartbeat, Sehun?”

“If you want to,” Sehun chuckled and Huan proceeded to press his ear against Sehun's chest.

“Is this normal?” the boy asked.

“Yes, this is normal.”

Then right on cue, Luhan walked in and leaned on the door frame. Adoring the sight in front of him, he called softly, “Hey you two, the food is ready …”

Sehun's looked up and his eyes fell on Luhan, wearing a black dress shirt and staring at them fondly. “Yup,” he croaked hoarsely. “We'll be there.”

Suddenly Huan gasped loudly. “Sehun!” he exclaimed, “Your heart started to beat so fast! Are you angry?”

Sehun bit his tongue and tried to hide his bright red cheeks from Luhan's questioning eyes. “More the opposite actually …” he muttered.

“Do you have to do die now?” Huan wanted to know with scared eyes.

Luhan broke out into bright laughter. “Oh my dear Huan … Sehun's not gonna die. Except out of embarrassment maybe. But that would be such a pity.”

 

“Thank you for being here today,” Luhan mumbled when he closed the door to Huan's room after he put him to bed. “He really had fun today.”

“Hey, I had a great day too,” Sehun responded and walked to the couch to sit down and take a sip of the liquor that Luhan had put out for the two of them.

Luhan followed him and lifted the glass. “Merry Christmas, Sehun.”

“Merry Christmas, Luhan.”

Luhan took a sip and stared at the tree. Candles were illuminating the living room in a cozy, warm light. “When I saw Huan's happy face today, I felt like all the hard work during the last weeks was worth it.”

“You always worry so much, but honestly Luhan … you are a great father.”

“I guess I am just concerned that I am not enough for him. I often feel like he needs a second parent to take care of him. I try my best to fill the gap but I am not sure whether I always succeed. I know it's tough for him too, even though it will still take a few years until he properly realizes everything. I'm also afraid that I don't give him too much space. I've probably gotten overly protective after everything that happened with his mother …”

Not Sehun was curious. “His mother?”

“Well … it's … it's difficult. We … never planned on having a child, especially not that early. I mean I was just a year older than you when he was born. We were just a normal campus couple – more or less. But well, she's always had some _problems_ …” He paused and his mouth twisted into a bitter grimace. “She didn't take it well when she realized that she was pregnant, not that I wasn't shocked as well. We just were careless one single night and – boom! She never wanted the child but she came out of a family that thought abortion is a sin, so yeah … she decided to keep the child. My parents originally urged me to bring him to the baby flap but when I saw him for the first time and held him in my arms, I just couldn't do it. I just couldn't … and I never regretted that decision. Huan is so wonderful, I wouldn't give him away for anything.”

Sehun listened closely, taking in the information that Luhan now displayed about himself and that the younger had been so eager to know more about.

“My parents claimed that the child ruined my career and in a way they were right. I had to quit studying immediately and had to get a job that payed the bills. But still, I don't regret it.”

“I can tell that you love your child so much,” Sehun mused. “But what happened with his mother if I may ask?”

“Well … she has some … issues … and … it's for the best if she doesn't see Huan for now. Maybe they can meet each other later, when Huan is older and able to understand the situation. But for now I think it would disturb him too much to meet her.”

Sehun of course noticed how Luhan evaded answering, but he didn't want to pry so he dropped the topic.

“Oh by the way, I have a present for you too,” Luhan said and stood up to get it from behind the tree.

“I have one for you too,” Sehun answered and pulled it out from under the couch.

They handed each other the packages and pulled open the ribbons.

When Sehun unwrapped his present, a big question mark popped up in his head. “A cooking book?”

“So that you can learn how to cook properly.”

One second later Sehun started laughing.

“What's so funny?” Luhan asked confusedly.

“Open your present!”

Luhan complied and … “An apron?”

“Yes,” Sehun giggled. “So that we can cook together next time. You only have one apron.”

“Oh!” And then Luhan started laughing too. “Apparently we're psychic.”

As he kept on giggling, Sehun thought how neat it would be to have psychic connection with Luhan. Honestly, highly neat.

They placed their presents on the table and got back to the couch to sip on their drinks.

Luhan was still chuckling. “A second apron to cook together …” he muttered to himself. “You're seriously so adorable, Sehun.”

The younger gulped as he felt a pool of butterflies in his belly. “You're doing it again.”

“I - … What?”

“You keep on saying stuff like this to me and … every time I hear it I keep on giving myself new hopes, Luhan. I don't want to break off the contact with you, neither as a friend nor otherwise but seriously … if you don't mean it that way, I understand …”

“Oh,” Luhan uttered in an afflicted manner. “I'm sorry. I guess I speak very thoughtlessly, don't I?”

“And honestly Luhan,” Sehun dared to say, “I am not sure whether you always mean what you think say too.”

“What … are you implying?” Luhan asked suspiciously, already having an idea what Sehun's point was.

The younger took a deep breath and turned towards Luhan to look him straight in the eye. “I'm trying to say … Are you sure that you really just like me as a friend? Because most of them time it sounds like so much more.”

There. He said it.

Luhan felt his mouth run dry and it was suddenly very hard for him to form words. “I … uh …”

Sehun looked at him expectantly. “Even after I sort of told you that I'm gay and expressed my feelings … for you … you still continue to say all those sweet words to me. When you say stuff like _you're adorable_ or … or _you're cute_ or _you're such a great person_ … how do you think that makes me feel?”

Abashedly, Luhan stared at the floor. He knew that Sehun was right and that made it all the more disconcerting for him.

“Because you know yourself that these words are usually said with more than the intention of friendship,” Sehun closed his explanation. “So please forgive me that I'm very confused about your intentions towards me. And lately I began to think that not even you know what your intentions are…so please enlighten me.”

Luhan started to reply several times but he couldn't bring himself to answer. There was still the blockade in his mind and he couldn't move it. Or maybe he didn't want to.

Sehun saw how Luhan fought with himself and scurried closer. “Hey … What's going on?” Softly he nudged his shoulder.

“I … just don't know, Sehun …” Luhan shook his head slightly. “I'm so confused.”

“Why?”

“I don't know that either.”

Sehun noticed how the older had his fingers tightly gripped into the cushioning of the couch, so he stretched out his own to grab it and reassuringly caressed the back of Luhan's hand with his thumb. “You don't have to be afraid, you know …”

“I'm not afraid.”

“Are you sure?”

Luhan didn't answer and just bit his lip instead.

Hesitatingly Sehun brought his other hand forward to lift up Luhan's chin so that he could look into his big, sparkling eyes again that reflected the Christmas lights so beautifully. Luhan was so breathtakingly gorgeous that Sehun's breath literally got stuck in his throat. He saw how the older's gaze wandered over his face and shortly lingered at his lips.

Sehun couldn't suppress a small smirk. Daringly, he leaned forward and brought Luhan's chin forward who didn't seem to object at all. Shortly before their lips met, Sehun paused, giving Luhan enough time to back out but nothing happened.

Their hot breaths meshed with one another and a tense atmosphere enraptured them.

Sehun closed the gap and laid his lips on Luhan's. Softly, tenderly at first he nibbled at them and repeated small, innocent kisses that Luhan returned timidly. Then when he felt more self-assured in their kiss, he turned it up a notch and began to indulge with more passion and force behind his kisses. Luhan's taste was so addictive and he wouldn't be able to get enough of it any time soon. He buried his fingers in Luhan's hair and pulled his body closer.

A breathless gasp escaped Luhan's trembling lips when he also took the initiative and pulled Sehun towards him with his collar.

Sehun couldn't believe that this was working out. Fucking hell, he was kissing the drop-dead handsome guy he was having a crush on for several months now and who he was sure of to be in love with. And he was _kissing_ him!!! And Luhan was kissing him _back_!!!

Their kisses grew more and more wild and ardent. Sehun didn't know what else might have happened if not for a tired voice that suddenly called out: “Daddy, I had a bad dream and - … uh …”

As if he was hit by lightning, Luhan sat up straight within a second – clothes utterly disheveled, hair a mess and panting loudly. “You … what …?”

Sehun gulped and bit his lip. Now this was situation he was not prepared for at all.

Huan looked suspiciously at them. “Daddy … are you gay?”

 

 

~

 

 

 **A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, comments, kudos and bookmarks are highly appreciated.  
  
~ Freeza :D


	3. Part 3

 

 

~

 

 

**PART 3**

 

Luhan was lying wide awake all night thinking about what happened earlier before Huan interrupted them and Sehun left.

He had been kissing the younger. He would be lying if he said that it wasn't anything short of great. The feeling of Sehun's lips on his was still ingrained in his memory and it would be for a very long time. Luhan felt a surge of fire rushing through him while recalling the arousing sensation.

Sehun's luring kisses had completely captivated Luhan's confused and curious tongue to engage in the passionate dance that inflamed a pleasure in his core that he didn't even know he could have.

And now Luhan had to face the obvious problem. The blockade was no longer there. Suddenly, it was all openly laid out in front of him. He could see it all. The teasing looks, the flirty remarks, the lovely compliments, the tender touches and greedy kisses, the insatiable passion and … a warm happy future.

But Luhan didn't know whether he was ready yet. He often liked to believe that at some point he could mend his old life back together again with a great career, a mother for his son and pleased parents. He knew once he agreed to the live the life he knew he could have with Sehun, once he agreed on letting go of his past; there were no chances in getting it back and he would ultimately have to face the truth that some things were gone forever.

He should give into Sehun, he knew that. His heart was screaming at him that the choice was so obvious. Sehun adored him, loved him even. When had Luhan ever been so happy than when he was with him? Nothing was worth waiting for if he could have this right now.

Luhan missed the feeling of being loved – from someone else aside his son that was. The feelings that Sehun awakened in him were so powerful and so fulfilling. Luhan knew that sooner or later he would no longer be able to avoid the younger's advances. Because it wasn't that Sehun was oblivious. The other had indeed a fairly good idea of what was going on inside Luhan's head. The better they got to know each other, the better he was able to read Luhan.

He wouldn't be able to outrun the younger's disarming charms any longer. And he didn't even want to anymore. There were still a lot of things that worried him about the situation but he would not avoid Sehun's feelings anymore. He would try.

But first there was one thing that he needed to do. Someone he needed to talk to.

He needed closure.

 

~

 

Sehun felt so winged when he went grocery shopping the next day. He also planned on spending New Year’s Eve with Luhan and Huan and wanted to try out one of the recipes out of his cooking book.

The kiss with Luhan was still stuck in his memory and he couldn't feel any better. He would kiss Luhan all day if he could. And Sehun was now positive that yes, it was definitely love. Any other description wouldn't do his feelings justice. If he got the chance he would shower Luhan with his love every day, every night until there was no bad feeling left in the elder’s life and heart.

Joyfully Sehun left the supermarket with full bags and a smile on his face. He couldn't remember when he last felt this relieved and optimistic. He already thought of how he would spent the evening with them. Would Huan be allowed to stay up until midnight? Would he and Luhan have time afterwards?

He wondered if Luhan would willingly engage in something more than kissing. Sehun didn't want to sound overly horny and desperate but of course he did think about that too.

Anyways, he couldn't wait to get back home and -

Sehun halted in his movements.

There. Across the street, in front of a rather bedraggled building stood Luhan. Or someone that could have been Luhan if that person hadn't bowed down to kiss a woman about his age softly on the forehead. He gave her a hug and then turned around to leave.

Sehun felt as if a stake just got pierced through his heart. This couldn't be real. There was no way that what he just saw could be reality. No way, no no no … Luhan wouldn't do that to him. Luhan wouldn't.

But the guy turned towards a crosswalk and Sehun could clearly see his face.

It _was_ Luhan.

Paralyzed by shock and pain, the bag with groceries fell to the ground. He couldn't believe that Luhan would betray and deceive him like this. What a joke Sehun and his feelings must have been for him all the time!

Luhan heard the impact of the bag and looked up, just to see Sehun gaping at him, aghast. Slowly Sehun shook his head, still unable to process and stumbled backwards.

That's when Luhan realized what Sehun must have just witnessed and instinctively he dashed across the street to run after the younger. “Wait, Sehun, it's not what it looks like! Sehun, wait!” he called after him in desperation. Cold fear gripped Luhan and a shiver ran down his spine. If he lost Sehun like this, he would never forgive himself for his stupidity.

Sehun ran fast. He wanted to get away from this heartbreaking picture as fast as possible. Had Luhan just been playing with him all the time? He couldn't handle that there was someone else. And a woman at that. He had been such a fool. He should have known when to quit once Luhan told him that he was not interested in him.

“Sehun, wait. I need to talk to you!” he heard Luhan shouting after him but Sehun just ran faster. He couldn't handle it. He had to deal with so much rejection already but this was too much. Simply too much.

Sehun's legs were longer so it took Luhan a while until he caught up with Sehun and once he did he grabbed his arm and pulled him into the next alleyway to push him against the wall.

Fresh tears were rolling down Sehun’s cheeks and the sheer sight of it was breaking Luhan heart. It angered him that he himself was the cause of Sehun's distress. “It's not what it looks like, Sehun,” he repeated breathlessly.

“What do you want from me?” Sehun hiccupped. “Haven't you caused enough damage already?”

“Sehun, will you please listen. I can explain.”

But Sehun didn't listen as another sob shook through him. “Have I been a good distraction? Was it fun playing with my feelings? Was it cool to know that I look after your kid while you fuck some girl?”

“That was Huan's mother, goddammit!” Luhan shouted now and Sehun swallowed the remark he was about to spit out. “I'm not together with her anymore but I don't hate her either. She's still a friend of mine. Do you understand?”

“No, I don't. That didn't look like friends at all!” Sehun refuted. “Why would you still meet her after what she did to you and your son? I don't understand at all.”

“Because it's not her fault,” Luhan replied bitterly in a desperate attempt to explain himself.

“How can it not be her fault?” Sehun asked with grim expression, ready to run away again.

“Because she's schizophrenic, okay?”

“She's what?”

“She's got huge psychological issues. The place you saw us at was the psychiatry, alright? She used to be in the secure unit, now she's in the open unit since her condition is improving.”

Sehun had not expected that answer and gulped.

Luhan noticed how the other had calm down a little. “Can I explain now?”

“Go on.”

“She had a tough childhood and it caused her to develop the issues she has now. I figured that out only after I got together with her. She never wanted kids because she was too afraid she would treat her own children like her parents treated her. So when she gave birth to Huan, she couldn't take it and had a complete breakdown. They sent her to the psychiatry right afterwards. That's why it's too dangerous for both her and Huan to see each other. Maybe in the far future, they can meet each other when her condition has improved enough and Huan is old enough to understand. But I don't blame her for her state.”

“I'm sorry to hear that,” Sehun muttered and bit his lip. “But why are you still so close?”

“Because she's the mother of my son. And because I don't hate her, like I said. I still consider her a friend of mine. I still visit her in the psychiatry from time to time to tell her how things are going. To be honest, until recently I had always hoped that somehow she would recover quickly so she could join our family. But I now realized that this has always just been wishful thinking. Today I came to have closure with that idea. I told her that I wasn't able to wait for her anymore and that I found someone else. And she seemed glad to hear that …”

“Oh …”

“That someone is you, Sehun.” Luhan raised his hand to caress the younger's cheek and wipe away the dried tears. “I know I gave you lots of mixed signals in the past because I didn't know what I wanted. But I do know now …”

He weaved his fingers into Sehun's fluffy hair and pulled him down into a loving kiss that Sehun first seemed unwilling to return but soon his resolve crumbled and kissed Luhan back just as fiery and willing.

“I love you, Sehun,” Luhan whispered. “I know it's just been about a month that we properly got know each other, but I'm sure.”

“I love you, too,” Sehun replied hoarsely. “Since probably the first day I met you.”

Luhan chuckled and turned red. “Oh my goodness …”

 

~

 

“And I will stay up until I see the fireworks!” Huan decided.

“Well, if you say so, little king …” Sehun chuckled. “But I'm gonna tell you. You will probably fall asleep before anyway. Since you just so desperately needed to watch one more DVD yesterday evening, you have been tired all day.”

“And I tell youuuuu that I WILL stay up until midnight!” Huan fought back.

“We will see …”

“Yes, we _will_! And if you don't trust me or if you cheat, Kalla will eat you.”

“Not if Yaki eats Kalla first,” Sehun refuted with a smug grin and pulled out his old plush lion.

Huan gasped. “He wouldn't dare! Kalla can eat everything.”

“And so can Yaki!” Sehun made a growling noises and pretended the lion to snap after Huan who squealed in childish panic.

“Daddy, help meeee! Sehun will let me get eaten by a lion!”

Luhan stumbled into the living room with laughter. “Do I have to take care of two children now?”

“Only one!” Huan shouted. “Someone who cannot tame his lion clearly still needs his diapers!”

Luhan and Sehun were dying laughing.

“You hear that, baby?” Luhan asked Sehun with a wink. “The second adult in the house is disappointed with you. How dare you not tame that lion?”

“Oh, this lion is one hundred percent untamed all the time. Ready for flesh twenty-four seven,” Sehun teased back and had the pleasure to see Luhan's ears turn red.

Huan eyed them with suspicion. “What are you two hiding?” he asked, his eyes turning into slits.

Luhan coughed and Sehun coolly replied, “Nothing that a little king has to be worried about.”

“Anyway, didn't we want to cook together?” Luhan quickly changed the topic.

“Yes, we wanted to.” Sehun jumped up, thankful for the excuse to leave before they both came under pressure for failing to offer Huan an explanation.

 

“And he fell asleep,” Luhan stated as he looked at his son who was soundly sleeping on his father's lap.

“As predicted,” Sehun commented and turned off the TV on which the nth episode of Huan's favorite cartoon was showing.

Luhan lifted up the boy and carried him into his room where he neatly tucked him into his bed. “He will be so mad at himself tomorrow,” he commented once he closed the door behind him.

“Do you want to wake him up again?”

“No, he needs the sleep and there will be enough fireworks that he can admire in his life,” Luhan declared and slowly walked over to Sehun to pull him into a hug. “It's still not midnight yet. What are we gonna do?”

“Oh, I have one or two ideas …” Sehun snickered and kissed Luhan seductively.

Of course, the older understood what the other was implying. “Sehun, I … I don't know … don't know how to do this …”

“But I do,” Sehun replied and looked into Luhan's eyes with longing and passion. “And if you don't like it we can stop any time.”

“Well, it's not like I don't wanna try. Mostly I'm worried that I won't live up to your standards …”

Sehun couldn't stop himself from chuckling. “I don't see a reason why you shouldn't … And if you don't then, well … I guess I’ll have to teach you.”

Luhan bit his lips. He was older than Sehun but that moment he suddenly felt much younger. “I do wanna try …”

“Then come …” Sehun pulled Luhan after him into the elder’s bedroom and locked the door to avoid any nosy kids accidentally walking in again.

He pushed Luhan against the wall and immediately claimed his lips with his own. He felt the desire and sexual frustration of over six months cooking up within him quickly and poured it all into the kiss that seemed to devour them both.

Meanwhile his fingers crawled up Luhan's shirt and unbuttoned it slowly, excited to see Luhan's delectable body underneath that was nothing but tight muscles from all the hard work on the construction sites.

Luhan's fingers played around with the hem of Sehun's pullover until the younger swiftly pulled it over his head and threw it into a corner. The older let his admiring gaze wander up and down Sehun's stunning physique.

Soon they tumbled towards the bed and Sehun landed on Luhan, using the chance to dive deeper and kissing his neck, his chest and down deeper. He opened Luhan's belt and pants and commanded the other to pull them off. Luhan complied but Sehun could still see how nervous he was. “Hey …” he husked. “No need to be so jittery. I know what I'm doing.” He nibbled on Luhan's earlobe and kissed the soft spot underneath.

Luhan let out a shaky moan as he felt Sehun fingers twirling one of his nipples. He never realized that he was so sensitive there.

After they got rid of their pants, Luhan had to face the fact that he was indeed sleeping with a man and not a woman. Of course, he had known that before. But seeing the facts personally and up-close was a whole ‘nother thing.

Sehun quickly made him forget any possible negative thoughts when he went down on him and took the tip of his cock into his mouth while his hands were moving his length up and down. Intensely, Sehun looked up to Luhan and the older felt world faltering around.

The picture of the other bobbing his head up and down on his dick was so damn magnificent and the biggest turn-on Luhan had ever experienced in his life. He was rock hard in a matter of seconds. “Fuck …” he cursed breathlessly.

With an obscene plop, Sehun released Luhan's stiff arousal and went back to his pants to get himself a little bottle of lube and a condom.

“What … am I supposed to do?” Luhan asked.

Sehun winked. “Watch me and enjoy the show.”

“Huh?” But soon Luhan understood.

Sehun was lying on the bed, his legs spread wide and three fingers buried inside him, pushing in and out at a regular pace with scissoring movements. The lube slicked up his plump ass and made it glow beneath the dim light.

Luhan had never struggled more with his restraint than he did in that moment. The way Sehun's entrance stretched and twitched around his fingers was utterly hypnotizing. He couldn't wait to get his cock in there.

Sehun's face was drowned in a pleasured bliss, eliciting small gasps and moans that shook Luhan to his core every single time. His teasing tongue, frantically wetting his lips, inviting for more kisses …

“Luhan …” Sehun breathed and the latter felt fire rising in his chest. “C'mere … I'm ready …”

Luhan crawled towards the younger and rolled over a condom. He gulped again, then he grabbed Sehun hips to position him correctly. “Fuck, you're beautiful!” he blurted out.

“You too,” Sehun chuckled. “Now get on with it!”

Luhan's spread the ass cheeks (that he decided he needed to grab much more often from now on) and slowly entered the prepared hole.

“Ahhng,” Luhan growled once he fully felt the tightness and pressing heat around him. _Holy shit, this felt awesome._

Sehun sighed deeply at the feeling of being filled by the juicy, thick cock that Luhan had. “Move!” he commanded.

And Luhan did. And oh my – _how_ he did!

Soon Sehun was moaning loudly, trying hard to suppress the sound coming out of his mouth since he didn't want to wake anyone up.

Luhan enjoyed it so much seeing his lover's face twist into the most endearing and beautiful expressions – so full of passion and pleasure.

After a while Sehun pushed himself up and tackled Luhan over just to sink down on his cock right after. That way, Luhan could thrust in much deeper and hit Sehun's sweet spot again and again. Their skin met with loud, dirty slaps.

Luhan thought he would never see something as beautiful as Sehun impaling himself on his cock. “Fuck Sehun, I love you!”

“Ah … Love you, too … Hnn …” Sehun felt heat building up in body, so he grabbed his own length and quickly rubbed it up and down, his thumb caressing over his crown. Keen yelps of pleasure escaped him when Luhan managed to hit his prostate right on. “Luhan, I'm gonna cum …”

“Me too …” Luhan husked and pulled Sehun down to indulge him in another deep, wild kiss with their lips and teeth crashing against each other, and their tongues deliciously caressing each other.

A few harsher, irregular thrusts from Luhan and Sehun couldn't take it anymore. With hoarse growl he came all over them and Luhan followed right after with a deep moan.

And right then when they were about to catch their breaths, they heard a loud boom followed by another and another.

Sehun pulled Luhan's cock out of himself and shuddered at the loss. On wobbly knees, he crawled towards the window above Luhan's bed and pulled up the shutters.

Fireworks illuminated the night sky. The New Year had begun.

Luhan crawled next to Sehun to enjoy the view.

“Happy New Year, Sehunnie,” he muttered.

“Happy New Year, Luhan …” Sehun replied with a dreamy smile.

“Making any good resolutions?” Luhan asked jokingly when he saw Sehun's expression.

“Giving you lots of love. And you?”

Luhan stared at Sehun fondly and pulled him towards him by his chin so that he could give him a chaste kiss. “Returning this love.”

“I'd like that.”

“Me too. With you by side there would never be a day lost in this New Year and hopefully many after that.”

 

 

~

 

 

 **A/N:** This is the last chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, comments and kudos are highly appreciated.  
  
~ Freeza :D


End file.
